To Mount Purgatory, Sakutaro
僕は、いつからここにいるんだろう。 How long, have I been here I wonder. 　まどろみから目覚めたのとは、ちょっと違う。 It seems different, from when I awoke from my slumber. 　そこは温かい布団の中でも、ぬいぐるみを入れる篭の中でもなかったから。 Because this wasn't in the warm futon, or the basket filled with stuffed animals. 　そこは荒涼とした、岩山の麓に見えました。 It was bleak, and I could see the base of a rocky mountain. 　草も生えていない、剥き出しの岩肌。 No grass is growing, a naked rock face. 　木はあっても、枯れ果て、一枚の葉さえつけていませんでした。 There are trees, completely withered, not even a single leaf was attached. 　……僕は誰？　……ここはどこ？ ....who am I? ...where is this place? 「あなたは、真里亞が大切にしていた、ライオンのぬいぐるみ、さくたろうですよ。」 "You are, Maria's treasured stuffed lion, Sakutarou." 　その声に、僕は全てを思い出しました。 With that voice, I remembered everything. 　そうだ。僕はライオンのぬいぐるみのさくたろう。 That's right. I am the stuffed lion Sakutarou. 　どうして僕は、こんなところに？ Why am I here? 　真里亞はどこ？ Where is Maria? 　それらを次々と思い出すうちに、自分の最期の記憶を思い出し、ここがどういうところなの かを、自然と察しました。 As I remembered things one by one, I remembered my final memory, so what kind of place this was, I naturally guessed. 「この山は、煉獄山。あなたは今、煉獄山の麓にいるのです。」 "This mountain, is the Purgatory Mountain. You are now at the base of it." 　彼女はワルギリア。僕に魂を与えてくれた魔女の一人です。 The witch Virgilia. One of the witches who gave me a soul. 「魔女さん。僕は真里亞のところへ帰りたいです。帰らなかったら、真里亞がきっと泣き止みま せん。どうやったら帰ることが出来ますか？」 "Miss witch. I want to go back to where Maria is. If I don't go back, Maria will surely not stop crying. How can I go home?" 「この山の天辺に至れば、帰ることは出来るでしょう。ただし、それはとても大変な試練です。」 "If you arrive at the summit of the mountain, you can probably go home. However, that is a very terrible trial." 「その試練に耐えられたら、僕は真里亞のところへ帰れますか…？」 "If I endure that trial, I'll be able to return to where Maria is...?" 「帰れます。……ですが、それはあまりに大変なことですよ。」 "You will. ...but, it's too horrible a thing." 「うりゅ。真里亞のところに帰れるなら、僕は何でもがんばります。」 "Uryu. If I can go back to where Maria is, I will do whatever is necessary." 　ワルギリアは、煉獄山の試練がどれほど恐ろしいかを語りましたが、僕はへっちゃら。 Virgilia told me how fearful the trial of Purgatory Mountain was, but I am composed. 　真里亞のところへ帰る道が、それしかないというのなら、僕にその道を辿らぬ理由はないの ですから。 Because, if that was the only the path to return to Maria, I had no reason to not to follow it. 　僕は、握り拳と、綿と布と縫い目をぎゅっと握り締めて、煉獄山を登り始めました。 I, with a clenched fist, grasping tightly cotton and cloth and seam, began to ascend the Moutain of Purgatory. 「ここは第一冠。高慢の罪を浄める場所です。御覧なさい。ここでは、生前に高慢の罪を犯した 者たちが、重い石を背負って歩き続けなければなりません。」 "This is the first rank. The place where the sin of pride is purified. Look. Those who commited the sin of pride in their lives, are forced to continue walking with a heavy stone on their backs." 　ワルギリアが教えてくれました。 Virgilia told me. 　すると煉獄山の鬼が僕を見つけ、言いました。 That hereupon, the demons of Purgatory Mountain would detect me, she said. 「お前には高慢の罪がある。その罪を浄めなければ、上へは行かせん。」 "You have the sin of pride. If you don't purify that sin, you cannot go higher." 「うりゅ…。僕にはどんな高慢の罪があるのですか…？」 "Uryu... What kind of sin of pride do I have...?" 「お前は、真里亞には自分がいなくては駄目だと決め付けている。ぬいぐるみの分際で、とん だ思い上がりだ。お前には高慢の罪がある。さぁここで、よいというまで、岩を背負い続けるが いい。」 "You have decided that without you, Maria will be helpless. For a stuffed animal, that's awfully conceited. You have a sin of pride. So here, until I say it's enough, you will continue to be burdened with a rock." 　僕は最初、多分、小一時間もやれば許してもらえるだろうと思っていました。 I had at the beginning, probably, thought that perhaps doing so for nearly one hour would be enough to attain forgiveness. 　でも、ここはそんな生易しいところではないようでした。 But, this was not such an easy place it seemed. 　わかってます。 I understand. 　僕は、死んでしまったのです。 I, died. 　それが、生き返ろうというのですから、簡単なことで許されるわけはないのです。 That is, because I will be revived, there's no way I'd be forgiven so easily. 「うりゅ。わかりました。鬼さんがいいというまで、がんばります。」 "Uryu. Understood. Until the demon says it's enough, I will persevere." 　僕のサイズに合わせた重い岩、……いいえ、石が与えられました。 The heavy rock matched to my size, ...no, I was assigned a stone. 　こんなものを担いだら、土埃で汚れてしまう…。 If I shouldered this thing, I would become dusty. 　でも、真里亞のために、一刻も早く帰らなくてはなりません。 But, for Maria's sake, I had to return home as soon as possible. 僕はその大きな石を担ぎ上げ、……大勢の亡者たちと一緒に、いつまでもぐるぐると、煉獄山 の第一冠を回り続けました。 I picked up the big stone, ...together with the crowd of the dead, forever going round and round, we continued to circle the first rank of Purgatory Mountain. 　……僕は、真里亞のために帰らなければならないのでしょうか。 ...was it, that I had to return for Maria's sake? 　きっと、それは違います。 Surely, that's wrong. 　僕が、真里亞のところへ帰りたいのです。 I, wanted to return to where Maria was. 「……それを、鬼さんに怒られてしまったんだね…。……がんばろう……。」 "...that was, what made the demon mad wasn't it... ...I'll do my best...." 　来る日も来る日も、……休む間もなく、僕は岩を担いで、ぐるぐると歩き続けました……。 Everday, ....without rest, I shouldered the rock, and continued to walk around and around. 「さくたろう、よくぞ頑張った。お前の高慢の罪は浄められたぞ。」 "Sakutarou, you worked hard. Your sin of pride has been purified." 「……鬼さん、ありがとうございます。上へ登ってもいいですか？」 "...demon, thank you. May I ascend?" 「うむ。」 "Yes." 「良かったですね、さくたろう。さぁ、上へ登りましょう。」 "Isn't that good, Sakutarou. Come, let us ascend." 　ワルギリアはずっと、僕の試練が終わるのを待っててくれたのです。 Virgilia had the whole time, waited for my trial to finish. 　それも、２年間も。 In addition to that, for two years. 　僕は、水で洗ったくらいでは落ちないくらいに土埃で汚れ、……黄色いライオンというより、 茶色いクマのようになっていました。 I was, so dusty that even if I washed with water it wouldn't go away, ....rather than a yellow lion, I had become a brown bear. 「真里亞は、僕がちょっと汚れてるくらいで嫌いになったりしないよ。さぁ、上へ登ろう。」 "Maria, won't come to hate me if I'm just a little dirty. Come, let's ascend." 「ここは第二冠。嫉妬者が目蓋を縫い止められて歩き続けなければならないところです。」 "This is the second rank. It is a place where jealous people must walk around with their eyelids sewn shut." 　僕はまたしても、鬼さんに呼び止められました。 I was again, called to a halt by a demon. 「お前は、真里亞とその母親の関係に、いつも嫉妬していただろう。その罪を浄めるまで、上へ 登ることは許さん。」 "You, have always been jealous, of Maria's relationship with her mother. Until that sin has been purified, you will not be permitted to ascend." 　……確かにそうかもしれません。 ... certainly that might be true. 　やさしいママと真里亞が楽しくテレビを見ている時、僕は真里亞の膝の上にいましたが、真 里亞がママとばかり話をしているのに、一度も嫉妬しなかったとは言えません。 When Maria would enjoy watching TV with her kind mama, I was on Maria's lap, but even though Maria only spoke with Mama, I could not say that I was never jealous. 「……うりゅ。それも僕の罪です。……ここの試練もがんばります。」 "...uryu. That is also my sin. .... I will also endure this trial." 「うむ？　お前はぬいぐるみだから、目蓋がないではないか。ではこうしよう。お前の両目の黒 い布を千切ってしまおう。」 "Hm? Because you're a stuffed animal, you don't have any eyelids do you? So how about this. Let's pluck off the black fabric that makes up your eyes." 「…………あ…、」 "....a...," 　真里亞が、可愛い目と褒めてくれた僕の両目が、……あっという間に引き千切られてしまい ました。 The eyes that Maria praised as being so cute, ...were in an instant plucked off. 　千切られた穴から、中身の綿が飛びだしてしまいそうになります。 From the cut up holes, it seemed as though the cotton inside might come spilling out. 　綿は大事。これがなくなったら、ふかふかじゃなくなって、真里亞を喜ばせてあげられなくな ります。 Cotton is precious. If I don't have it, I become not fluffy, and unable to please Maria. 　ぎゅっぎゅっと、両手で押し込み、……僕はよろよろと、岩肌を這いながら、新たな試練に挑 みました。 Pushing it in with both my hands, .... I unsteadily, while crawling along the rock surface, challenged the new trial. 　第二冠の試練も、２年を掛けました。 The second rank's trial also, takes two years. 「よく耐えた。お前の嫉妬の罪は浄められたぞ。さぁ、お前の目を返してやろう。」 "You bore it well. Your sin of jealousy is purified. Come, let us restore your eyes." 　鬼さんは、僕から千切った、目の黒い布を返してくれて、ちくちくと縫ってくれました。 The demon, returned the black fabric of my eyes which had been plucked from me, and sewed them back on. 　……ちょっとヘタクソ。僕の顔は、何だかずいぶんと変になっていました。 .... it was pretty shoddy. My face had, somehow changed considerably. 　そして、ずっとずっと這い回っていたので、お腹の白い布が真っ黒で擦り切れそうになって いました。 And so, because for such a long time I'd crawled around, the white fabric of my stomache seemed to have become completely black and worn out. 　でも、僕はがんばります。 But, I will persevere. 　絶対、真里亞のところへ帰るんだ。うりゅ。 I will definitely, return to where Maria is. uryu. 「ここは第三冠。憤怒の罪を浄めるところです。」 "This is the third rank. The place where the sin of wrath is purified." 「お前はぬいぐるみの分際で、真里亞と楼座親子の関係を憤怒したであろう。その罪を浄める まで、上へ登ることは許さん。」 "You as a stuffed animal, have resented Maria and Rosa's relationship. Until that sin is purified, you will not be permitted to ascend." 「ここは第四冠。怠惰の罪を浄めるところです。」 "This is the fourth rank. The place where the sin of sloth is purified." 「お前は真里亞と楽しく日々を過ごし、真里亞の自立し、勉強する機会を奪い、怠惰に引き擦り 込んだ。その罪を浄めるまで、上へ登ることは許さん。」 "You passed days with Maria enjoyably, stole both Maria's independence, and her opportunities to study, you influenced her to be lazy. Until you purify that sin, you will not be permitted to ascend." 　それらの試練でも、また長い歳月をかけました……。 Those trials also, took a long time to complete.... 　第三冠では、ものすごい煙の中で、ゴホゴホと咽びながら、お祈りをずっとずっとさせられま した。 At the third rank, in the middle of terribly heavy smoke, while choking violently, I was made to pray constantly. 　ずっと煙で燻されていたので、すっかり煙臭くなってしまいました。もう臭いが落ちません。 Because it was smokey the whole time, I thoroughly stank of smoke. That smell would no longer come out. 　……真里亞は煙草の臭いが嫌いだったから、ちょっと悲しいです。 ....Maria hated the smell of cigarette smoke, so I'm kind of sad. 　第四冠では、ずっとずっとぐるぐると、山の回りを走り続けさせられました。 In the fourth rank, I was made to run 'round and round the mountain. 　鬼さんが恐ろしい唸り声をあげながら追い回してくるので、とてもとても恐ろしかったです。 Because the demon chased me while raising a dreadful roar, it was very very scary. 　あちこちの岩肌に布を引っ掛け、綿が千切れて。 Here and here, fabric got caught on the rock, and cotton was torn off. 　ここの罪が浄められたと告げられた時には、いつの間にか僕の右手は千切れてなくなって いました…。 When I had been informed that this sin had been purifed, (I realized that) my right hand had, without my knowledge, been torn to pieces. 「ここは第五冠。貪欲の罪を浄めるところです。」 "This is the fifth rank. The place where the sin of greed is purified." 「……僕は、真里亞に誰よりも、そしていつまでも、……昨日までよりも愛されたいと常に願っ てきました。……それが、貪欲の罪になるかもしれません。」 "...I have constantly prayed that, I wished to be loved by Maria, .....more than anyone else, and for always, more and more than the day previous. ....that might be, a sin of greed." 「うむ、わかっているようだな。ここでは地に伏して、その罪を悔い改めるのだ。」 "Yes, it seems like you understand. Here you will bow down to the ground, and repent for that sin." 「ここは第六冠。暴食の罪を浄めるところです。」 This is the sixth rank. The place where the sin of gluttony is purified." 「……うりゅ。僕は、真里亞がひとりぼっちでお留守番をする夜に、よくお菓子パーティを開こう と言ってました。寝る前にお菓子を食べるのは、いけないことだと知っていたのにです。……そ れは暴食の罪になると思います。」 "...uryu. I have, on nights where Maria was alone watching the house, suggested we have a snack party. Even though I knew that, eating snacks before going to bed was bad. ...that is a sin of greed, I think." 「うむ、わかっているようだな。ここでは食物を前に、その罪を悔い改めるのだ。」 "Yes, it seems like you understand. Here before food, you will repent for that sin." 　動かなくていいので、それまでの試練よりは簡単そうに思えました。 Because it was okay not to move, compared to the trials up until now, I was able to think it seemed easy. 　でも、煉獄山には、朝もあれば夜もあります。 But, on Purgatory Mountain, if there was day, there was also night. 　風も吹くし、雨も降れば雪も降ります。時には煮えた硫黄の雨さえ。 The wind blew, and if it rained, it also snowed. Sometimes boiled sulfur only rained down. 　何年も悔い改めるうちに、僕はもっともっとボロボロになっていました。 While repenting for these sins for countless years, I became more and more worn out. 　風雨でぼくはすっかり真っ黒になり、……ぬいぐるみというより、雑巾みたいになっていまし た。 In the wind and rain, I had become completely black, ...rather than a stuffed animal, I was closer to a dust cloth. 　きっと、今の僕に頬ずりをしても、柔らかなタオルのような肌触りはなく。 Surely, if you brushed your cheek against me now, I would not feel like a soft towel. 　きっと、絞った後、カラカラに干上がって乾燥した、雑巾のような肌触りになってるに違いあり ません。 Surely, I would feel like a dust cloth after being wrung out, completely stiff and dried up, there was no doubt. 　雨に濡れたり、強い太陽でカラカラに干上がらされたりを繰り返すうちに、僕の左手と両足は 千切れ、たてがみも黒ずんで引き千切れ、……僕がそうだと言わなければ、誰もライオンに見 えない姿になっていました。 While being soaked by the rain, and completely dried out by the bright sun, my left arm and both legs were torn up, my mane was black and torn apart, ....even if no one told me, I would know, that I had become a shape no one would recognize as a lion. 　そして、最後の第七冠に辿りつき、その試練を終えました。 And so, I finally arrived at the seventh rank, and completed the trial. 　僕がワルギリアに導かれて、この山に登り始めてから、十年以上が経っていました。 I had been guided by Virgilia, and since I had begun to ascend, more than ten years had passed. 　もう僕は、……誰が見てもライオンには見えません。 I would no longer, ....be seen by anyone as a lion. 　布どころか、………石炭のような色をした、綿屑の塊に過ぎません。 Far from cloth,.... I was the color of coal, and was nothing more than a mass of scrap cotton. 　僕は全ての試練を終えましたが、……とても悲しかったです。 I had completed all of the trials, but... it was very sad. 　このような姿では、真里亞に、僕だと、わかってもらえないと思ったからです。 Because I felt that, with this form, Maria would not know it was me. 　……僕は、ママが手作りしてくれた、世界でただ１つのぬいぐるみ。 ...I was, made by Mama, the only stuffed animal in the world. 　だから、僕を直せる人は、世界中でママ１人だけ。 That's why, the only one in the world who can fix me, is Mama. 　そして、僕は最初から知っていました。 So, I knew from the start. 　僕を作ったのはママで、……僕を壊したのもママなのです。 I had been,... destroyed by the same Mama who made me. 　ママは僕を、直してはくれないでしょう。 Mama would probably, not fix me. 　僕は全ての罪を浄めたけれど、………もう、さくたろうとして、真里亞のところへは帰れない のです。 I had purified all of my sins, but... I could no longer, as Sakutarou, return to Maria. 「さくたろう、本当によく頑張りました。あなたは天国へ行くことを選ばない代わりに、ベアトリ ーチェの魔法で、再び、人間の世界に蘇ることが、特別に許されました。」 "Sakutarou, you really did well. In place of going to heaven, you have been specially permnitted to choose to have Beatrice use her magic to revive you once again in the world of humans ." 「僕は、こんなにもみすぼらしい、黒ずんだ綿の塊に過ぎません。……こんな僕が、本当にさく たろうなのでしょうか。……真里亞は本当に僕を、さくたろうだとわかってくれるでしょうか。」 "Considering how shabby I am now, I'm nothing more than a black mass of cotton. ...That kind of me, is he really Sakutarou? ....would Maria really, know that it's me?" 「………あなたをあなただと認めてくれるかどうかは、誰にもわかりません。……それを知ること が恐ろしいなら、あなたは天国へ登ることも出来るのですよ。」 "...Whether she will recognize you as you, is something no one knows. ....If finding out is scary, you can also choose to ascend to heaven, you know." 「……………………………。」 "......................." 　さくたろうは、最後の選択に、少しだけ迷いを覚えました。 Sakutarou, felt a little unsure about his final decision. 　今の自分は、ぬいぐるみでさえないのです。 The current me, is not even a stuffed animal. 　握り拳程度の、汚い黒ずんだ綿の塊でしかないのです。 I am only the grade of, a dirty black mass of cotton. 　この姿で真里亞の前へ帰っても、………僕をさくたろうだとわかってくれるわけはないので す。 Even if I return to Maria in this shape, .... there's no way she'll know it's me. 「どちらにしますか。天国でも、人間界でも。どちらを選んでも良いのですよ。」 "Which will you choose? Heaven, or the human world. Either is fine." 「うりゅ…。僕の答えは決まってます。」 "uryu... I've decided on my answer." 「真里亞は、あなたがさくたろうだと、わかってくれないかもしれませんよ…？」 "Maria might not, realize that it's you, you know...?" 「真里亞が僕をわかってくれるかじゃ、ないんです。僕が、真里亞の近くにいたいんです。……僕 の事を、汚い綿の塊だと思ってしまっても、いいんです。」 "It's not, about whether she'll know it's me. I want to be close to Maria. ... Even if she thinks I'm a dirty lump of cotton, that's fine." 「わかりました。それではあなたを、ベアトリーチェの魔法に委ねることにしましょう。」 "Understood. Well then, let us entrust you to Beatrice's magic." 「六軒島の、ベアトリーチェのもとへ…？」 "Back to where, Rokkenjima's Beatrice is...?" 「いいえ、違います。あなたの試練の間に、新たな者がベアトリーチェの名を受け継ぎました。そ の者のもとで、あなたは蘇ります。……その、無限の魔法による奇跡で。 "No. During your trials, a new person inherited the title of Beatrice. You will be resurrected with that person. ...with, a miracle caused by infinite magic. 　さくたろうは、ゆっくりと目を覚まします。 Sakutarou slowly awoke. 　そこは埃の臭いのする、………布団屋さんでしょうか。 There was a smell of dust,.... maybe a futon shop? 　真里亞の部屋でも、ベアトリーチェの屋敷でもありませんでした。 It was not Maria's room, nor Beatrice's mansion. 　誰かの話し声が聞こえます。木の階段を降りてくる音が聞こえます。 He could hear someone's voice. He could hear the sound of someone descending wooden steps. 　誰でしょうか。僕をさくたろうだとわかってくれるでしょうか。 Who could it be. Will I be recognized as Sakutarou? 　そして、……真里亞のところへ、連れて行ってくれるでしょうか。 And then,... will I be taken, to where Maria is? 　僕はたくさんのぬいぐるみたちに混じって、まどろみ続けるのでした……。 I was mixed in with lots of other stuffed animals, and continued to slumber... Category:Arcs Category:Extra Arcs